


can't stop staring at those ocean eyes

by raccoonexes



Series: lexark adventures [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, based on a headcanon i saw on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonexes/pseuds/raccoonexes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia and Elyza find themselves with the predicament of one bed, and two people. They decide that maybe it's best to share.</p><p>or</p><p>Alicia is ridiculously gay and has no idea how to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't stop staring at those ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> based off carter-owens lexark head canons!

The pit stops had been becoming more and more frequent, with the urgent need for supplies becoming more dire with each passing day. The apocalypse had been going for all of six months and within the first four, the group had picked up a lonely blonde girl who had left her group for a reason they had not yet figured out. Her name was Elyza, and Alicia had instantly taken a disliking to her. It was clear that Elyza was the best fighter out of all of them, even though each had become incredibly capable with their preferred weapon over the months. Though that didn’t mean Alicia had to like the stuck up girl. 

It was the 183rd day since their lives had gone to shit (not that Alicia was counting) and for the third time that month, a small group had left Victor’s yacht for a supply run. The sun had fallen just below the waves of the ocean and Maddie, Alicia, Elyza and Daniel had bundled themselves into a small house only two hours away from where the yacht was docked. The town they were in was a small one in the mountains, though with the dilemma at hand the girls had neglected to notice.

“I’m not sharing with you. You can sleep on the floor.” Alicia snarled, crossing her arms harshly.

Elyza rolled her eyes, “Sorry ‘Commander’, but you can’t tell me what to do.” She shook her head, and looked up with a smirk that made Alicia’s stomach swoop uncomfortably, “This is the only bed left in the house. We’re sleeping together.” At her last choice of words, Elyza raised her eyebrows suggestively. 

Alicia recoiled and shuddered dramatically, “First of all, I would never, with you.” Then she sighed, “But…” She paused as thoughts travelled through her head, a possible solution or compromise. Then Alicia thought about how little sleep she had been getting, terrified that she would wake up to one of those shufflers clinging to her neck with their jaws locked around her throat as she choked on her own blood. She clenched her jaw, “Fine.”

Elyza threw her fist in the air and grinned, “Hell yeah!”

“Oh my god, shut up.” Alicia groaned, “We don’t want any shufflers here.”

“Don’t worry,” Elyza winked, “I’ll protect you.”

Alicia groaned again and watched as Elyza jumped dramatically onto the mattress which disgustingly let off a burst of dust. She rolled her eyes again and crawled to sit at the head of the bed, resting against the headboard which was pressed firmly against the wall.

Elyza quickly shuffled under the covers and brought them up to her neck, though Alicia noticed how she slipped her knife under the pillow. She smiled up at Alicia, her blue eyes boring an absolute hole in the other girls heart. “Under the blankets, it’s freezing.”

Again, Alicia clenched her jaw in frustration, though she figured that she’d much rather be under the blankets and so conceded as she slipped under the sheets. However she was not expecting Elyza to instantly press her front against her back, and so Alicia almost immediately launched out of the bed with a squeak, her heart hammering wildly against her cage and a flurry of butterflies launching through her stomach. 

“What. The. Fuck?”

Elyza raised her eyebrows with a small smirk, “Surprising reaction, didn’t realise I was that unappealing to you.”

“Just because we’re sharing a bed,” Alicia gasped and sucked in a breath of air to calm herself, “Does not mean we need to spoon.”

“It’s for body heat.”

“Lame ass excuse.”

“Get back into the bed.”

Alicia glared at Elyza and crossed her arms, her foot tapping the floor as if she was making a decision. Though again she was forced to yield under the eyes of Elyza and stepped carefully towards the bed, then slid under the sheets once again.

Elyza shuffled over to the other side this time, thankfully.

The two closed their eyes, facing away from each other and Alicia tried desperately for sleep to overcome her but her heart still beat embarrassingly fast because of Elyza. She didn’t even like Elyza but she still felt powerless when she was around.

After a few minutes of trying to sleep, Alicia sighed and gave in to the thoughts in her mind, “Why am I the little spoon?”

She could almost hear the smile that was definitely plastered on Elyza’s face. This time she didn’t budge or move when she felt Elyza move next to her, and even though her heart continued to beat erratically she didn’t push Elyza away when she felt the blonde’s hand snake around her waist, pulling Alicia against her front. 

“Shh,” Elyza muttered, “Shut up and go to sleep.”


End file.
